The goal of this proposal is to provide funds for start-up packages for two new, independent tenure-track faculty members in the Department of Neurobiology and Behavior at SUNY Stony Brook. Support would be utilized to revitalize the faculty searches stalled by the financial crisis. Although the University remains committed to two, fully funded state salary lines in the Department of Neurobiology and Behavior, start up funds are needed. The P30 would provide start up funds for equipment, supplies and technical support staff for the two to-be-hired faculty. We seek two candidates: one with research expertise in molecular or genetic approaches to translational neuroscience and one with computational, neuro-theoretical and/or systems neuroscience interests. Successful recruits will join the Department of Neurobiology and Behavior at SUNY Stony Brook, an established center of excellence in neuroscience research with funding from multiple branches ofthe NIH (including NINDS, NIE, NIMH, NIDA and NICHD). Recruited faculty will also be part ofthe interdepartmental training program in Neuroscience.